When the World Comes Crashing Down
by Appledash99
Summary: Um... I am no good at summaries so here we go- When Applejack's worst nightmares come true, what will she be able to do to get through it? What about when it gets even worse? Contains Appledash
1. Chapter 1

A/N NEW STORY GUYS! I got the idea of the starting line of this story when some gun shots went off near my house and then when drawing thought up a general idea for a beginning storyline! I hope my readers enjoy this! (I have readers right?) 0_0

Three gunshots rang out though the valley, followed by yelling and more gunshots. Applejack's eyes flew open and she jumped up to figure out what was going on. Beside her Rainbow Dash woke up slowly. Applejack grabbed her gun and ran to wake up Big Mac and Applebloom with Rainbow following her quietly. She shook her big brother awake and then ran into her little sister's room and ushered her into the basement.  
"Stay put Applebloom, okay?" then turning to Rainbow, "Look, Ah' know ya'll will want to fight and all, but please stay with Applebloom," Rainbow silently nodded and then just hugged Applejack. Applejack was near tears leaving her little sister alone in a dark cellar with her marefriend during something as big as this, but she had to stay strong for Applebloom and Rainbow's sake, or so she told herself. She knew that it was partially for her own confidence and security though.

Applebloom rubbed her eyes and said, "What's goin' on Applejack?"

"Ah' don't know, honey, just stay put and if anyone comes down here do what Rainbow says. Ahll be back as soon as ah can!" She ran out of the room terrified for Applebloom's safety, but had to defend her family at all costs. She ran upstairs and she and Big Mac ran outside into the early morning air with their guns in hand.

** A Month Earlier **

Applejack was sleeping late for once, when she felt something nudge her side and something wet splash on her back.

"Applejack! Applejack!" the anguished voice of her sister was enough to jar her out of her sleep.  
"Applebloom, what's wrong honey?" Applejack was confused as to of why her little sister had awoken her on her one day off of the month.

"G-granny," it was all little Applebloom could choke out before she started bawling and collapsed hugging her big sister as if her life depended on it. By then, Applejack was terrified. Nothing got Applebloom that upset. She walked downstairs and saw Big Mac sitting at the table with his head in his hooves silently crying. Applejack suddenly pieced together what had happened and all four of her legs gave out as she crashed to the floor. Big Mac looked up and walked over to her and just lay down next to and Applebloom (Who had been pretty much clinging to AJ) and barely whispered, "She had a heart attack in her sleep AJ, she's gone," with as quiet as he said it and how it was racked with his sobs, a normal person wouldn't have understood it, but AJ knew as soon as the words escaped her brother's mouth. Hearing those words just made her sob louder.

Suddenly, Applejack's eye's opened again.  
"Rainbow?" She rolled over in bed and looked for her marefriend, still crying from the nightmare.

"I'm here AJ, was it the dream again?" Rainbow pulled AJ's head onto her stomach and stroked her mane, "It's okay Applejack, remember, just a dream."

"Ah' know Rainbow, it's just…," she started crying again just at the memory of the dream. She knew it was all just an illusion, but it felt so real each time, "Let's just go get some food okay?" She hated it when she cried around Rainbow because it always tore Rainbow's heart out to see AJ sad.

Rainbow leaned down and kissed Applejack and then they got up and walked downstairs to see Applejack's nightmares unfolding before them.

A/N Okay, I know it was confusing, it was supposed to be. And no, I wasn't using wrong terminology in the first part when I said hands XD. I will start writing the next chapter immediately!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay! After working on the cover for an hour or two and then having to redo it because it wouldn't fit and then just settling for stretching it, I am ready to write the next chapter!

Applejack could barely stand as she saw the scene that was playing out in front of her eyes. It was exactly like her nightmares. She could barely utter a single word, "Big M-m?" It came out as barely a whisper because she was terrified of what was going to come next.

Big Mac lifted up his head and his face was streamed with tears. "Granny Smith," he said quietly.

Applejack actually did collapse that time, but luckily Rainbow was there to catch her. Applejack regained her balance a few seconds later and asked, "What happened?"  
"She had a heart attack in her sleep, she's gone," he laid his head back down and quietly said, "She was at the hospital late last night and they said she was going to be okay so ah didn't wake you up since you've been' sleeping so badly. I'm sorry AJ. They didn't think she would have another heart attack once the initial shock of the first one was over, but once she went back to sleep it happened. Ah've been here ever since."

Applejack could hear the hurt in his voice and she just cried and said, "Where's Applebloom?"

"She's upstairs asleep. Ah think Ahm gonna try and sleep a little," he said walking away.

Rainbow avoided saying anything, but she too was torn up at the loss. She had been living with Applejack for a few years now, and Granny Smith was the closest thing to a grandmother she ever had.

Applejack didn't know what to say except, "Rainbow, it's just like the nightmares. It's like ah could see the future in mah dream."

At this, Rainbow's eyes opened up extremely wide and she said, "Nothing is different?"  
"No," Applejack replied.  
"Oh my Celestia," Rainbow couldn't even hide her surprise, but she quickly covered it up so as to not startle her marefriend. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence. How about some breakfast? I know it's hard, I really do, but I think you should eat." Before AJ could answer, Rainbow got up and made Applejack a bowl of applesauce and some pancakes.

Applejack was just too sad and frightened to eat, but to make Rainbow happy, she took a few bites. Soon, Applebloom came downstairs, oblivious to everything that had happened. As soon as Applejack saw her, she pulled Rainbow into the kitchen and said, "Ah don't know how to tell her..."

"That's fine, it's hard for all of us, I think we should just go sit down somewhere. How about the barn?" Applejack nodded and they walked out the back door. The two ponies walked into the barn and they climbed up into the loft. Applejack snuggled up into Rainbow's stomach and soon they fell asleep.

** Applejack's Dream **

All there was was fire. Nothing else was discernable. Nothing else was present. It was like an endless hallway of no escape.

** When They Awake **

Applejack woke up with a stiffness in her back. She rolled over and almost fell off the loft. She rolled over the other way and cuddled back up to Rainbow. Rainbow woke up when she felt Applejack and said, "Hey, you feeling a little better?"

Applejack nodded and the two climbed down off the loft. It was early in the morning strangely.

"How long were we asleep?" Applejack questioned.

"Well, YOU were asleep almost a day, I was worried about you, but I woke up a few times. Anyways, let's face the day!" Rainbow was being as cheerful as she could for AJ's sake, but neither could hold in their surprise when they turned and the house was on fire.

A/N What is wrong with AJ? WEllllll You will have to wait and find out! I know this chapter wasn't that great, but it's 2 in the morning XD


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. My computer won't turn on and I am typing this up on my sisters crappy computer that I can't stand so I can tell you guys I am trying really really hard to write all my stories but I cant until I get a new computer. I am going to try and write them on someone else's but that might not work out... So, I am going to post this onto all my stories. I'm really sorry guys! Also I'm really sorry if you thought this was a chapter... And when I post a new chapter, it will be over this one, not a new one...


End file.
